


Forever

by Avistella



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, F/M, May contain slight spoilers for V's route, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: You express interest in leaving, but Ray begs you not to.





	Forever

It’s late in the night, but Ray has decided to spend some of his free time in your room. Before, you used to call it your “temporary” room, but the young man kept on insisting that you consider it as your own new room from then on, and so it stuck. Then again, it isn’t like the room itself is all that bad: not only on the game app development, but Ray worked really hard to make sure that your temporary living space was to your liking. You shake your head; no, that wasn’t it. Yours and _his_ living space.

You aren’t given all that much freedom to wander around this building, but the app developer kept you decent enough company. Whenever possible, he would visit you, and he practically made himself comfortable in your room. You don’t mind it at all, of course. Ray is undeniably good-looking, and he gives you attention. His attention makes you feel happy and validated, and in the end, that’s all you’ll ever need. Ray was your saviour from a lonely and boring life, and you were his from a sorrowful and painful one.

The lights are closed, but the moonlight is more than enough to illuminate both of your figures lying on the large bed. The two of you are wrapped around another, legs tangled together as Ray keeps a firm grip on your body, clutching at the fabric of your shirt while he buries his face into your chest. He takes deep breaths of your scent, allowing it to fill him with a sense of comfort and stability as you comb through his hair with your fingers.

It seems like the young man is lost in his own thoughts, occasionally being pulled out of them when your fingertips soothingly brush against his scalp, eliciting a pleasant shiver to run down his spine and lets out a sigh of satisfaction against you. He hums in delight to himself, thankful that there was somebody as kind and gentle as you in his life. Somebody who sees him for his worth. Somebody who cares for him. Somebody who won’t abandon him unlike everybody else.

“It’s amazing…” Ray mumbles, breaking the peaceful silence that had settled itself in the room. He pauses for a moment, and you wait for him to continue. “I think you’re the only person to treat me like this, and it feels amazing… I’ve never had anybody care for me like you have before…”

A sense of pity and sympathy fills your heart, and you nod in understanding. You place your lips on the crown of his head and reply, “You deserve to be cared for.”

“Sometimes, I don’t think I deserve you,” the app developer comments, pulling away slightly from the embrace to look at you. His eyes look dark and murky, and you can’t tell what it is that he’s thinking exactly, but they look sad. They look as if he’s experienced things that no human being on this planet ever should, and it pulls at your heart strings. And every time he looks at you, it’s as though you’re the only one he can depend on, and it makes you feel good. It feels nice to be depended on and trusted like that, and so you devote yourself to giving to him and his happiness for nothing else in exchange. Just his love and attention… Love and attention you’ve always craved for…

“Don’t say that,” you gently chide the young man, shifting around to stroke his cheek. His eyes flutter shut at the contact, and he leans his head closer to your warmth. “You care for me, and I care for you. If anything, it’s me that doesn’t deserve you.”

Ray only hums in response, and he doesn’t deny that you don’t deserve him. There’s no need for him to deny it though because you already know it’s the truth. You don’t deserve such a loyal young man in your life, and so you’re grateful that he’s allowed you to stay with him this entire time. Some might call you naive, but surely they were wrong. You were in love. This was love. This kind of intense devotion to one another is pure love. It is boundless and is something completely out of this world that nobody but the two of you will ever understand.

“It’s been a few days since I came here…” you muse, changing the subject to something else.

“And yet it feels like I’ve known you for eternity… Like a missing piece of me,” the young man adds, caressing your cheek before letting his thumb softly run across your lips.

“Yes, but…” you continue, and Ray freezes at your words. His throat constricts with apprehension on what you might say next, and his stomach twists into unpleasant knots. “I was wondering if I’d be able to go out some day, back to my home for a moment and—”

“You want to leave?” Ray asks, interrupting what you have to say. There’s something about the intonation of his question that makes you shut up immediately, but for what reason? Fear…? No, you have nothing to fear from the young man before you, but if it isn’t fear, then what do you call that heavy sinking of your heart?

Taking your silence as his cue to continue, Ray almost sounds frantic as he futher presses, “You promised, didn’t you? You promised you wouldn’t leave me.”

“I…” you start before pausing to swallow the uncomfortable lump in your throat. “Yes, I did, but can’t I be allowed to leave this place…?”

Ray avoids answering your question by asking another one of his own, “Why would you want to leave? This place is paradise. _Our_ paradise. In here, there’s nothing to be afraid or anxious of. Nobody will betray us. We can be happy here. We _are_ happy here. You’re happy here, aren’t you? You make me happy… Don’t I make you happy?”

“You do,” you admit. “Very much so…”

But it still feels _off_ somehow; however, you choose to keep that thought to yourself to prevent aggravating the app developer any more than he already is. The corners of Ray’s lips pull up into a smile with a hint of distorted wickedness behind it. You catch a glimpse of relief in his eyes, and the young man leans forward to bury his face in the crook of your neck. His lips brush against your skin, causing you to shudder, but you can’t tell if your reaction was out of delight or fear. Since when did the two become interchangeable…?

“Being with you is like a dream,” Ray sighs. “I don’t ever want to wake from it… I promise I’ll keep you safe from anything and anyone that dares harm you or bring you unhappiness, so promise me once more… Promise me that you’ll stay with me for eternity.”

There’s a nagging voice in the back of your mind that’s telling you this is wrong, but you push it away. This is the first time anybody’s shown interest in you. This is the first time somebody actually wants you, and you think of yourself as a fool to even consider letting that slip away. In the end, Ray is the only one that you have. The only one that you will ever have. He understands you and your loneliness, and you understand him and his pain. The two of you are hurting, so it makes sense that only the two of you can understand and love one another. Two broken people… Who else would ever love them if not each other?

Finding your resolve (“Resolve”? For what…?), you swear to yourself and to Ray, “I promise to stay with you until the end of time.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my works and ways to support me on [my Tumblr](http://avistella.tumblr.com/)


End file.
